wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Creature Powers
]] The Creature Power Suits are the most prominent objects in Wild Kratts. Created by Wild Kratts member Aviva Corcovado, they are utilized primarily by the Kratt brothers: Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt. The suits will materialize a costume that allows the wearer to use the "Creature Powers" of the animal they become, such as flight or gills. To use a Creature Power Suit, a species' DNA is required, which can be collected by touching the animal or the animal's parts. The suits are referred to as prototypes by Aviva, and they are the only ones in existence so far. They also require discs, called Creature Power Discs, that contain the information needed to transform, so Aviva constantly creates more and more discs for the two brothers to use, with Wild Kratts member Jimmy Z often teleporting them. The Creature Power Suits are utilized in almost every episode, and they even serve as plot points themselves in several episodes. The inconsistency with the way the Power Suits work and their sensitivity have been the subject of humor on several occasions, and they have been targets of theft and sabotage by the villains, almost exclusively from inventor Zach Varmitech. Creature Powers This is a list of all creature powers including non-animal powers like Oak Tree Power, Grass Power and also malfunctioned ones. Some That Weren't Mentioned in the series but seen through franchise in Magazines, Book, Toys, & others. Unsure of if they'll be used in the Future, but hopefully so: # Koala: Aviva Mentioning "Climbing with Koalas" in "Octopus Wildkratticus", probably meaning possibly of Koala Power suit. Also Toy Disc seen in New Play Sets of Wild Kratts Franchise Toys. # Tiger Shark: Seen in The Predators of The Learning to Read Book, as Martin touches a Tiger Shark & Activating The power suit. # Guineafowl: Martin & Chris mentioning having this creature power but decided not to use it for not becoming Caracal Bait in "Caracal - Minton". # Streaked Tenrec: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Burrowing Owl: Mentioned of having it in the "Snowy Owl Invasion" as the main base for the Snowy Owl Power suit. # Goshawk: Seen in The Predators of The Learning to Read Book, on the cover as Chris has already activated it. # Blue Whale: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Pygmy Mouse Lemur: Seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine with many of the the Season 5 & soon Season 6 Creature Power Discs. # Coral Polyp: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Star-nosed Mole: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Crested Serpent Eagle: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Manta Ray: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Madagascar Hissing Cockroach: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Barreleye: Disk seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Sea Anemone: Disk seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Dog Whelk Snail: Disk seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Arrow Squid: Disk seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Crayfish: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Dumbo Octopus: Disk seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Common Sun Star: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Gar: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Anglerfish: Disk seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Piranha: Disk seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Tuna: Disk seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Parrotfish: Disk seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Bowhead Whale: Disk seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Spotted Hyena: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Leopard: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Martial Eagle: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Golden Pheasant: Disc seen on a Wild Kratts cereal box # Spotted Eagle Owl: Disc seen on a Wild Kratts cereal box # Prairie Rattlesnake: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Cougar: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Coyote: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Secretary Bird: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Black Mamba: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Sailfish: Disc seen in a Wild Kratts Magazine # Mountain Gorilla: # Meerkat: # Camel: # Rat: Disk seen in a promo image for Chinese New Year of the Rat on various social media pages Hopefully these will pop up in the future for us to enjoy. | |Chris and Martin | |Largemouth bass Smallmouth bass | |- | Bat-Eared Fox Power | The Food Chain Game | | |Martin | |Bat-eared fox | |- | Beaver Power | Build It Beaver | | |Chris and Martin | |North American beaver | |- | Bee Power | Flight of the Pollinators | | |Martin | |Western honey bee | |- | Bird of Paradise Power | Birds of a Feather | | |Aviva (male) and Martin (female) |Male and Female |Lawes's parotia | |- | Black Bear Power | Spirit Bear | | |Chris and Martin | |American black bear | |- | Black Footed Ferret Power | Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret | | |Chris and Martin | |Black-footed ferret | |- | Blowfish Power | Blowfish Blowout | | |Martin | |Long-spine porcupinefish | |- |Blue Heron Power |Blue Heron | | |Chris and Martin | |Great blue heron | |- | Blue Jay Power | The Blue and the Gray | | |Chris, Martin, and Koki | |Blue jay | |- | Blue Marlin Power |Choose Your Swordfish | | |Martin | |Atlantic blue marlin | |- | Bottlenose Dolphin Power | Speaking Dolphinese | | |Chris and Martin | |Common bottlenose dolphin | |- |Brine Shrimp Power |Mystery of the Flamingo's Pink | | |Chris | |American brine shrimp | |- | Bullfrog Power | Aquafrog | | |Chris and Martin (adult only) |Adult, Tadpole, Tadpole with Legs, and Froglet |American bullfrog | |- | | Caracal Power | Caracal-Minton | | |Chris and Martin | |Caracal | |- | Chameleon Power | Chameleons on Target | | |Chris and Martin | |Parson's chameleonBrown leaf chameleon | |- | Cheetah Power | Mimic | | |Chris, Martin, and Koki | |Cheetah | |- | Crocodile Power | Mom of a Croc | | |Chris and Martin | |Nile crocodile American crocodile | |- |Chickadee Power |The Erminator | | |Chris | |Black-capped chickadee |- | | Dhole Power | The Dhole Duplicator | | |Chris and Martin | |Dhole | |- | Draco Lizard Power | Flight of the Draco | | |Chris and Martin | |Common flying dragon | |- | Dragonfish Power | Creatures of the Deep Sea | | |Chris and Martin | |Black dragonfish | |- | Dragonfly Power | Mom of a Croc | | |Chris and Martin | |Flame-tipped jewel Globe skimmer Blue dasher Eastern pondhawk | |- |Emperor Tamarin Power |Mystery of the Mini Monkey Models | | |Aviva | |Emperor Tamarin | |- | Electric Eel Power | Eel-lectric! | | |Chris and Martin | |Electric eel | |- | Elf Owl Power | Desert Elves | | |Chris and Martin | |Elf owl | |- |Ermine Power |The Erminator | | |Martin | |Stoat |- | |- | Eyelash Viper Power | To Touch a Hummingbird | | |Chris and Martin | |Eyelash viper | |- | |- | Firefly Power | Fireflies | | |Chris and Martin | |Common eastern firefly | |- |Flamingo Power |Mystery of the Flamingo's Pink | | |Martin | |American flamingo | |- | Florida Panther Power | Search for the Florida Panther | | |Chris and Martin | |Florida Panther | |- |Flounder Power | | | |Martin (accidental activation malfinction) | |Eyed flounder | |- | Flying Fish Power | When Fish Fly | | |Chris and Martin | |Atlantic flying fish | |- | Fossa Power | Fossa-Palooza | | |Chris and Martin | |Foosa | |- | Frogfish Power | Rocket Jaw: Rescuer of the Reef | | |Chris and Martin | |Longlure frogfish | |- | Gazelle Power | Cheetah Racer | | |Chris, Martin, and Aviva | |Thomson's gazelle | |- | Gecko Power | The Gecko Effect | | |Chris and Martin | |Tokay Gecko, Lichtenfelder's Gecko | |- | Gharial Power | Kerhonk | | |Chirs | |False gharial | |- | |- | Giant Panda Power | Panda Power Up! | | |Chris and Martin | |Giant panda | |- |Giant Squid Power |Whale of a Squid | | |Chris and Martin | | | |- | Gila Monster Power | Gila Monster Under My House | | |Chris and Martin | |Gila monster | |- | Giraffe Power | Neck and Neck | | |Chris and Martin | |Reticulated giraffe | |- | Golden Orb Weaver Spider Power | Secrets of the Spider's Web | | |Chris and Martin | |Golden Silk Orbweaver | |- | Golden Snub Nosed Monkey Power | Golden Snub Nosed Monkey Man | | |Chris (regular only) and Martin |Regular and "Yeti" (malfunction) |Golden snub-nosed monkey | |- |Goliath Birdeater Power |Creepy Creatures! | | |Martin | |Goliath Birdeater | |- | Goshawk Power | |Chris | | |- | Grass Power | The Food Chain Game | | |Chris and Martin | | | |- |Gray Wolf Power |Little Howler | | |All | |Wolf | |- | Grasshopper Power | City Hoppers! | | |Chris and Martin | |Red-legged Grasshopper | |- | |- |Great White Shark Power |Stuck on Sharks | | | | |Great white shark | |- | |- | Grizzly Bear Power | Alaska Hero's Journey | | |Chris | |Brown bear (Grizzly bear) | |- | Groundhog Power | Groundhog Wakeup Call | | |Aviva | |Groundhog | |- | Hammerhead Shark Power | Hammerheads | | | | | | |- |Hamster Power |Cheeks the Hamster | | |Chris and Martin | |European hamster | |- |Harris's Hawk Power |Wolf Hawks | | |All |Harris's Hawk | | |- | Harpy Eagle Power | To Touch a Hummingbird | | |Chris and Martin | |Harpy eagle | |- |Hercules Beetle Power |Hercules - The Giant Beetle | | |Chris and Martin | |Hercules beetle | |- | Hermit Crab Power | The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange | | |Chris and Martin | |Hermit Crab | |- | Hippo Power | Zig-Zagged | | |Chris and Martin | |Common Hippo | |- | Honey Badger Power | Honey Seekers | | |Chris and Martin | |Honey badger | |- | Honey Guide Power | Honey Seekers | | |Martin | |Greater honeyguide | |- | Hummingbird Power | To Touch a Hummingbird | | |Chris and Martin | |Green breasted mango | |- | Immortal Jellyfish Power | Animals Who Live to Be 100 Years Old | | |Chris and Martin | |Immortal jellyfish | |- | |- |Jack Rabbit Power |Spots in the Desert | | |Martin | |Antelope jackrabbit | |- | Jaguar Power | Shadow: The Black Jaguar | | |Chris and Martin |Regular and Black Jaguar |Jaguar | |- | Kangaroo Power | Kickin' It With the Roos | | |Chris (both adult variants) and Martin (joey) |Adult (Male and Female) and Joey |Red Kangaroo Red kangaroo | |- |King Cobra Power |The Cobra King | | |Chris and Martin | |King cobra | |- | Komodo Dragon Power | Komodo Dragon | | |Chris and Martin | |Komodo dragon | |- |Leafcutter Ant Power |The Real Ant Farm | | |Chris (all variants), Martin (regular worker and soldier), and Aviva (regular and small worker) |Regular and Small Workers, Soldier, and Winged Queen | | |- | Limpet Power | Stars of the Tides | | |Chris | |Common tortoise limpet | |- | Lion Power | Let the Rhinos Roll! | | |Chris and Martin | |Lion | |- |Little Brown Bat Power |A Bat in the Brownies | | |Chris and Martin | |Little brown bat | |- | Liturgusa Krattorum Power | Liturgusa Krattorum | | |Chris and Martin | |Liturgusa Krattorum | |- | Lobster Power | The Last Largest Lobster | | |Chris (adult only) and Martin |Adult, Larva, and Juvenile |American lobster | |- | Loggerhead Shrike Power | Mystery on the Prairie | | |Martin |Egg, Chick, and Adult |Loggerhead Shrike | |- | Lynx Power | Snow Runners | | |Martin | |Canada lynx | |- | |- | Monarch Butterfly Power | Voyage of the Butterflier XT | | |Chris (chrysalis and adult) and Martin (caterpillar and adult) |Caterpillar, Chrysalis, and Adult |Monarch butterfly | |- | Moose Power | Little Howler | | |Chris and Martin | |Moose | |- | Muskox Power | Baby Tooth & Kid Musky | | |Chris and Martin | |Muskox | |- | Mussel Power | Stars of the Tides | | |Chris | |Blue mussel | |- | Narwhal Power | The Mystery of the Two Horned Narwhal | | |Chris and Martin |Female and Single and Double-tusked Male |Narwhal | |- | Oak Tree Power | The Blue and the Gray | | |Chris (acorn only) and Martin |Acorn and Adult |Oak tree | |- |Ocelot Power |Spots in the Desert | | | | |Ocelot | |- | Octopus Power | This Orca Likes Sharks (disk) | | |Chris and Martin | |Giant Pacific octopus | |- | Opossum Power | Opossum in My Pocket | | |Chris and Martin | |Virginia opossum | |- | Orangutan Power | A Huge Orange Problem | | |Chris and Martin | |Bornean orangutan | |- | Orca Power | This Orca Likes Sharks | | |Chris and Martin | |Killer whale | |- | Osprey Power | Slider: The Otter | | |Chris and Martin | |Osprey | |- | |- | Pangolin Power | Pangolin Rescue | | |Chris and Martin | |Chinese pangolin | |- |Penguin Power |Mystery of the North Pole Penguins? | | |Chris and Martin | |Emperor penguin | |- |Pelican Power |Capture the Fishmobile | | |Chris and Martin | |Brown pelican | |- | Peregrine Falcon Power | Falcon City | | |Chris, Martin, and Aviva | |Peregrine Falcon | |- | Pigeon Power | Falcon City | | |Chris and Martin | |Rock dove | |- | Pine Marten Power | The Other Martins | | |Martin | |Pine marten | |- | Platypus Power | Platypus Cafe | | |Martin | |Platypus | |- | Polar Bear Power | Polar Bears Don't Dance | | |Martin | |Polar bear | |- | Praying Mantis Power | Praying Mantis | | |Martin (male) and Aviva (female) |Male and Female |European mantis | |- | Proboscis Monkey Power | Kerhonk | | |Chris and Martin | |Proboscis monkey | |- | Pronghorn Power | The Amazing Creature Race | | |Chris | |Pronghorn | |- | Puffin Power | Puffin Rescue | | |Martin | |Atlantic puffin | |- | Purple Martin Power | The Other Martins | | |Chris and Martin | |Purple martin | |- |Pygmy Marmoset Power |Mystery of the Mini Monkey Models | | | | | | |- | Python Power | The Food Chain Game | | |Chris and Martin | |African rock python | |- | Raccoon Power | Masked Bandits | | |Chris and Martin | |Raccoon | |- | Rattlesnake Power | Roadrunner | | |Chris and Martin | |Western diamondback rattlesnake | |- | Red Panda Power | Red Panda Rescue | | |Chris | |Red panda | |- | Remora Power | Stuck on Sharks | | |Martin | |Remora | |- | Rhino Power | Let the Rhinos Roll! | | |Chris | |Black rhinoceros | |- | Ring-Tailed Lemur Power | Lemur Stink Fight | | |Chris and Martin |Baby and Adult |Ring-tailed lemur | |- | River Otter Power | Slider: The Otter | | |Chris and Martin | |North American river otter | |- | Roadrunner Power | Roadrunner | | |Chris and Martin | |Greater roadrunner | |- | Seahorse Power | Seahorse Rodeo | | |Chris and Martin | |Yellow Seahorse | |- | Sea Turtle Power | Tortuga Tune Up | | |Chris and Martin | |Hawksbill sea turtle | |- | Sea Otter Power | Sea Otter Swim | | |Both | |Sea otter | |- | Sifaka Lemur Power | Lemur Legs | | |Both | |Verreaux's sifaka Diademed sifaka Golden bamboo lemur (Somehow?) | |- | Sloth Power | Rainforest Stew | | |Chris | |Three Toed Sloth | |- |Sloth Bear Power |Sloth Bear Suction | | |Both | |Sloth bear | |- | Snowy Owl Power | Snowy Owl Invasion | | |Both | |Snowy owl | |- |Sockeye Salmon Power |Alaska Hero's Journey | | |Chris and Martin |Oceanic and Spawning |Sockeye salmon | |- |Spectacled Cobra Power |The Cobra King | | | | |Indian cobra | |- | Sperm Whale Power | Whale of a Squid | | |Both | |Sperm whale | |- | Spider Monkey Power | Bugs or Monkeys? | | |Both | |Geoffroy's spider monkey | |- |Spooky Hybrid Creature Power |Creepy Creatures! | | | | | | |- | Spotted Skunk Power | Skunked! | | |Both | |Spotted skunk | |- | Squirrel Power | The Blue and the Gray | | |Both | |Eastern gray squirrel, Red squirrel | |- | |- | Starfish Power | Stars of the Tides | | |Martin | |Common starfish | |- |Stingray Power |The Vanishing Stingray | | | | | | |- |Swordfish Power |Choose Your Swordfish | | |Chris | |Swordfish | |- | | Tarsier Power | Googly Eye: The Night Guru | | |Chris and Martin | |Horsfield's tarsier | |- | Tasmanian Devil Power | Tazzy Chris | | |Chris | |Tasmanian devil | |- | Tasmanian Tiger Power | Back in Creature Time: Tasmanian Tiger | | |Both | |Thylacine | |- | Termite Power | The Food Chain Game | | |Chris and Martin | |Mozambique harvester termite War-like termite | |- | Thorny Devil Power | Koala Balloon | | |Chris and Martin | |Thorny devil | |- | Tiger Power | Temple of Tigers | | |Chris and Martin | |Bengal tiger | |- | |- |Vampire Bat Power |Creepy Creatures! | | | | |Vampire bat | |- | Walrus Power | Polar Bears Don't Dance | | |Chris and Martin | |Walrus | |- | Warthog Power | Cheetah Adopted | | |Chris | |Warthog | |- | |- |White-Tailed Deer Power |Deer Buckaroo | | | | |White-tailed deer | |- |Wild Pony Power |Wild Ponies | | |Martin | |Wild pony | |- |Wild Turkey Power |Happy Turkey Day | | | | |Wild turkey | |- | |- | Woodpecker Power | Attack of the Tree Eating Aliens | | |Chris and Martin | |Pileated woodpecker | |- | Yeti Crab Power | Seasquatch | | |Martin | |Yeti crab | |- | Zebra Power | Zig-Zagged | | |Chris and Martin | |Grant's zebra | |} Trivia * In the live show Wild Kratts Live 2.0 - Activate Creature Power!, the Disrupt-o-bots caused the creature power suits to activate into a malfunction hybrid creature power suit with the following creature parts from this and the previous live show on the following Kratt brother: ** A woodpecker head (Chris) ** A caracal left arm and paw (Chris) ** A praying mantis right raptorial arm (Chris) ** A rhinoceros head (Martin) ** An orangutan left arm and hand (Martin) ** A hermit crab right arm and claw (Martin) ** 2 complete sets of hermit crab legs (Chris and Martin) ** A rattlesnake body that connects both ends in the middle with the front ends on opposite sides in a semi-amphicephalic position, similar to the Pushmi-pullyu (Chris and Martin) Category:Creature Powers Creature Powers